tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ynyra Rhydderch
is one of the main protagonists of Fate/Axiom, being a member of the Z-Team. As such she is one of the 26 teams of Masters in the Chaldea Security Organization, having replaced Kali Zeiren Shirogane after his death in Forneverland. Profile Background Some time ago, Ynyra was created as a Print, an artificial human created with an artificial Inversion Impulse. She was created as an animal-type rather than a daemonic type, using a Pamola as the basis of her creation. She grew up in Chaldea, and from birth her objective was to become a soldier for them, undergoing missions in whatever team she happened to be placed in. She was both educated in all important subjects, and trained in various methods of combat, being the second in her “class”, so to speak. Yet despite this, she was never cleared to join a team until Kali Zeiren Shirogane’s death in Forneverland. Appearance Ynyra takes on the appearance of a young, pale skinned girl with light lavender hair and purple eyes. Her attire consists of a dark purple collared jacket with six brown buttons over a zipped up long-sleeved white blouse and brown tie with a bird-like symbol on it. She also wears a black short skirt, heeled knee-high purple boots with equally knee-high light purple socks. Lastly, she wears black gloves. Personality Relationships Role Fate/Axiom Metropolis After Forneverland, Ynyra was seen for the first time speaking to Doctor Roman. It was then that she was cleared prematurely, and she went to summon her first servant, Archer. After her first summon, she decided to try to bond with her servant to gain a better understand of him, as well as work on their teamwork. She decided to walk outside and sit atop the facility, meditating while talking to Archer. She was then confronted by Saoirse, another Print, who informed her of her status as a new member of the Z-Team. She then left and met with her new team for the first time as they recounted their experiences in Forneverland. After the meeting, she decided to go into the Training room and practice with Archer for a number of hours before exiting more confident than before. Before they departed to Metropolis, she was cleared to summon her second servant, Rider. Though she didn’t have appropriate time to bond with Rider or practice on their teamwork, the two began communicating and speaking with one another. After this, she entered the coffin and went on her first mission. Upon arriving in Metropolis, she was in awe of the new location, as she had never left Chaldea before. Focused on her mission, however, she left with Arkady Gretzky and Blackfang to gain more clues about their location. It was then that they approached the Crystal Web, meeting a Print modeled after Melkjor'av'Olsen. After learning about the Crystal Web and how it worked, they were transported to Melkjor’s audience hall where the three spoke with him until they were kicked out due to a disagreement. Ynyra and Arkady got into an argument, and the trio decided to split up, with Ynyra making her way to the team consisting of Ebigula and Haru Midoriya. Though, she didn’t stay long, as upon arriving, she immediately got a call from Arkady who revealed he had another clue, but was in trouble. She quickly hurried to their location and engaged in battle with a Dead Apostle, and with Blackfang’s help, defeated it. It was then that Ynyra figured out the flaw in Metropolis, and Melkjor’s logic. Her and Arkady engaged in another argument, which resulted in Arkady going to confront Melkjor’s real body. This however resulted in a large scale battle spanning the entirety of the Loop, as Aradia took ofer Melkjor’s body and began to manipulate him, stealing his Anti-Uber. Ynyra, Rider, and Archer as well as Saber, Tokugawa Ieyasu engaged with Aradia, defeating her in an arduous battle. Ynyra retrieved the Anti-Uber which was promptly stolen by the revived Kali, who proceeded to end the loop. Not long before this, however, Arkady Gretzky sacrificed himself in battle to stop the Counter-Force. Ynyra woke up on the ground and contacted Chaldea, learning of Arkady’s demise. She was Rayshifted back to the facility, and she quickly made her way to her room. Respite Ynyra felt responsible for Arkady’s death and entered a depression. She was confronted by both of her servants, yet she didn’t budge. Ebisu visited her room in order to speak with her, but was met with Archer and Rider instead. Ebisu left, and shortly after, Saoirse came. She was let in and saw Ynyra in her depressed state, trying to talk sense into her to no avail. Taking matters into her own hands, Saoirse went on a mission to find the reincarnated Arkady alongside Jeong Hyuk, another new member of the Z-Team. She did so with much success, and brought Arkady, now going by Chikashi, back to Ynyra’s room. After speaking with Chikashi, Ynyra realized her emotional weakness, as she had barricaded them in order to fit her idea of a “perfect soldier” for so long. In order to gain a better understanding of her history and her emotions, Chikashi took her and Saoirse to the Atlas Institute where she came into contact with Phantasmal Beasts. After three days, the group made their way back to Chaldea briefly, where Ynyra summoned her next two servants: Berserker and Assassin. After summoning, Ynyra, Arkady, Saoirse, and Cyan traveled back to the Atlas Institute briefly, before departing to Japan. Cyan went back to Chaldea while the three headed to the Land of the Rising sun. While in Japan, Chikashi put Ynyra and Saoirse on a training regimen. He took them to meet Kishima Kouma in order to train under him. On their way, they met Nanaya Nogurai who took them to meet Kouma. Upon arriving, Ynyra took an immediate interest in the man and watched him intently. Yet, Berserker had also taken an interest and revealed his interest in killing Kouma, which caused Nogurai’s attention to shift to him. Ynyra engaged in battle with Nogurai in order to protect her servant, and her and Saoirse battled Nogurai on and off for eight hours straight until he was subdued by Ynyra. This earned her Kouma’s respect, and she began training under him for physical combat, and Chikashi for magical and spiritual fortitude. It was later in their training that the Forest was ravaged by a battle between Hirai Midori, as well as two others. In order to stop the forest from being destroyed, she began to fight Midori, knocking him to his senses.. briefly. He decided that he didn’t like the fact that he was hit, and planned to battle Ynyra, though she had the option of declining. She accepted, and the two went to a remote location in the mountains where began to fight for hours.... Abilities Magecraft Development Creation and Conception Quotes Trivia References